kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters
Below is a list of all of the chapters currently released. Volume 1 ]] *1. "That Butler, Talented" (その執事、有能, Sono Shitsuji, Yūnō) *2. "That Butler, Omnipotent" (その執事、万能, Sono Shitsuji, Bannō) *3. "That Butler, Strongest" (その執事、最強, Sono Shitsuji, Saikyō) *4. "That Butler, The Greatest Evil" (その執事、最凶, Sono Shitsuji, Sai Kyō) Volume 2 *5. "That Butler, The Busiest" (その執事、多忙, Sono Shitsuji, Tabō) *6. "That Butler, Activation" (その執事、始動, Sono Shitsuji, Shidō) *7. "That Butler, Whimsical" (その執事、粋狂, Sono Shitsuji, Suikyō) *8. "That Butler, Commendable" (その執事、殊勝, Sono Shitsuji, Shushō) *9. "That Butler, Encounters" (その執事、邂逅, Sono Shitsuji, Kaikō) Volume 3 *10. "That Butler, Looking Back" (その執事、回想, Sono Shitsuji, Kaisō) *11. "That Butler, Recalling Memories" (その執事、追想, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) *12. "That Butler, Retaliating" (その執事、反攻, Sono Shitsuji, Hankō) *13. "That Butler, Attends a Funeral" (その執事、葬送, Sono Shitsuji, Sōsō) *14. "That Butler, Hunting" (その執事、狩猟, Sono Shitsuji, Shuryō) Volume 4 *15. "That Butler, Freeloader" (その執事、居候, Sono Shitsuji, Isōrō) *16. "That Butler, Foreigner" (その執事、異邦, Sono Shitsuji, Ihō) *17. "That Butler, Competing" (その執事、拮抗, Sono Shitsuji, Kikkō) *18. "That Butler, Shadow" (その執事、尾行, Sono Shitsuji, Bikō) *19. "That Butler, Different Talent" (その執事、異能, Sono Shitsuji, Inō) Volume 5 *20. "That Butler, Idea" (その執事、着想, Sono Shitsuji, Chakusō) *21. "That Butler, Competition" (その執事、競争, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōsō) *22. "That Butler, Pure Heart" (その執事、純情, Sono Shitsuji, Junjō) *23. "That Butler, Intermingling" (その執事、交流, Sono Shitsuji, Kōryū) Volume 6 *24. "That Butler, On a Stage" (その執事、壇上, Sono Shitsuji, Danjō) *25. "That Butler, Medical Treatment" (その執事、治療, Sono Shitsuji, Chiryō) *26. "That Butler, Colleagues" (その執事、同僚, Sono Shitsuji, Dōryō) *27. "That Butler, Show Business" (その執事、興行, Sono Shitsuji, Kōgyō) Volume 7 ]] *28. "That Butler, Negotiation" (その執事、交渉, Sono Shitsuji, Kōshō) *29. "That Butler, Scandalous" (その執事、醜行, Sono Shitsuji, Shūgyō) *30. "That Butler, Nurturing" (その執事、撫養, Sono Shitsuji, Buyō) *31. "That Butler, Observing" (その執事、歓望, Sono Shitsuji, Kanbō) *32. "That Butler, Mocking" (その執事、嘲笑, Sono Shitsuji, Chōshō) Volume 8 *33. "That Butler, Confidence" (その執事、信望, Sono Shitsuji, Shinbō) *34. "That Butler, Composed" (その執事、従容, Sono Shitsuji, Shōyō) *35. "That Butler, Accomplishment" (その執事、遂行, Sono Shitsuji, Suikō) *36. "That Butler, Attendant" (その執事、随行, Sono Shitsuji, Zuikō) *37. "That Butler, Brand-New" (その執事、新版の, Sono Shitsuji, Shinban No) Volume 9 *38. "That Butler, Pitiful" (その執事、惨憺, Sono Shitsuji, Santan) *39. "That Butler, Astonishment" (その執事、驚き, Sono Shitsuji, Odoroki) *40. "That Butler, Confinement" (その執事、収容, Sono Shitsuji, Shūyō) *41. "That Butler, Death" (その執事、死亡, Sono Shitsuji, Shibō) *42. "That Butler, Substituted" (その執事、代行, Sono Shitsuji, Daikō) Volume 10 * 43. "That Butler, Robust" (その執事、屈強, Sono Shitsuji, Kukkyō) * 44. "That Butler, Wailing" (その執事、哀号, Sono Shitsuji, Aigō) * 45. "That Butler, Transfer" (その執事、移動, Sono Shitsuji, Idō) * 46. "That Butler, Unnecessary" (その執事、不要, Sono Shitsuji, Fuyō) * 47. "That Butler, Contemplating" (その執事、熟考, Sono Shitsuji, Jukkō) Volume 11 *48. "That Butler, Solution" (その執事、解決, Sono Shitsuji, Kaitō) *49. "That Butler, Eccentric" (その執事、異様, Sono Shitsuji, Iyō) *50. "That Butler, Burial" (その執事、埋葬, Sono Shitsuji, Maisō) *51. "That Butler, Setting Sail" (その執事、出港, Sono Shitsuji, Shukkō) *52. "That Butler, Sailing" (その執事、 運航, Sono Shitsuji, Unkō) Volume 12 ]] * 53. "That Butler, Brawl" (その執事、乱闘, Sono Shitsuji, Rantō) * 54. "That Butler, Unparalleled" (その執事、比類, Sono Shitsuji, Hirui) * 55. "That Butler, In Vain" (その執事、無駄に, Sono Shitsuji, Muda Ni) * 56. "That Butler, Guess" (その執事、見当, Sono Shitsuji, Kentō) * 57. "That Butler, Struggle" (その執事、苦闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kutō) Volume 13 * 58. "That Butler, Strike" (その執事、手刀, Sono Shitsuji, Tegatana) * 59. "That Butler, Compromise" (その執事、妥協, Sono Shitsuji, Dakyō) * 60. "That Butler, Unrest" (その執事、動揺, Sono Shitsuji, Dōyō) * 61. "That Butler, Birth" (その執事、 誕生, Sono Shitsuji, Tanjō) * 62. "That Butler, Growth" (その執事、 成長, Sono Shitsuji, Seichō) Volume 14 * 63. "That Butler, Training" (その執事、修行, Sono Shitsuji, Shugyō) * 64. "That Butler, Grave Injury" (その執事、重傷, Sono Shitsuji, Jūshō) * 65. "That Butler, Fighting Bravely" (その執事、敢闘, Sono Shitsuji, Kantousyō) * 66. "That Butler, Frenzy" (その執事、狂騒, Sono Shitsuji, Kyōran) * 67. "That Butler, Attending School" (その執事、登校, Sono Shitsuji, Tōkō) Volume 15 * 68. "That Butler, Cleaning" (その執事、清掃, Sono Shitsuji, Seisō) * 69. "That Butler, Disguise" (その執事、変装, Sono Shitsuji, Hensō) * 70. "That Butler, Guidance" (その執事、誘導, Sono Shitsuji, Yūdō) * 71. "That Butler, Intrigue" (その執事、策謀, Sono Shitsuji, Sakubō) * 72. "That Butler, Admiration" (その執事、嘆賞, Sono Shitsuji, Tanshō) Volume 16 * 73. "That Butler, Consultation" (その執事、談合, Sono Shitsuji, Dangō) * 74. "That Butler, Enter" (その執事, Sono Shitsuji, Entorī) * 75. "That Butler, Chatting" (その執事, Sono Shitsuji, Chatto) * 76. "That Butler, Maneuvers" (その執事、策動, Sono Shitsuji, Sakudō) * 77. "That Butler, Musical Performance" (その執事 演奏, Sono Shitsuji, Ensō) Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These are chapters not yet published in a tankōbon volume. * 78. "That Butler, Chase" (その執事、追走, Sono Shitsuji, Tsuisō) * 79. "That Butler, Final Battle" (その執事、決勝, Sono Shitsuji, Kesshō) * 80. "That Butler, Nice Bowling" (<その執事、好投, Sono Shitsuji, Kōtō) * 81. "That Butler, Victory" (その執事、優勝, Sono Shitsuji, Yushō) * 82. "That Butler, Laughing Out Loud" (その執事、朗笑, Sono Shitsuji, Rōshō) * 83. "That Butler, Approval" * 84. "That Butler, Imagination" Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga